


Fourth Duckling

by The_Hero_Lost_from_History



Series: Traveling with The Lost Hero [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mention of Backstory, Nicknames, mentions of cuddling, mentions of dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hero_Lost_from_History/pseuds/The_Hero_Lost_from_History
Summary: How Four learned Lost's nickname for him.





	Fourth Duckling

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of my nickname series, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> (Calf is Lost's nickname for Wind.)

Four’s POV

Four was not having a good day, it started out great, he got up before the others, Red, Green, Vio, and even Blue,  _ Blue _ , weren’t screaming their heads off, so that was good. But that all changed as soon as the group found them-selfs in Twilight’s Hyrule, right in the middle of a monster encampment,  **off the side of a riven** . It was a hard fight but near the end, he was pushed off the edge of the riven, he was surprised but not by hearing the others cry out as he fell, no its the fact that Lost  **jumped off after him** , Four heard Wind cried out “MOM!?!”, hu, he has been calling her that for a while now.

He was so lost in thought, that he didn’t see Lost reach out to him before he felt her grab his hand and pull him close, looking up at her, Four saw Lost look around before closing her eyes, Four looked at her in confusion and was about to scream at her to take out his magnetic glove to get them to safety, but as he looked back up, he stopped and stared into what was once blue eyes that now are glowing green, Four looked at Lost’s face and then to her shoulders, to see that her makings were also glowing, Lost was looking up as she brought her right hand up as it too started to glow.

**“I’m going to take us back to the top of the riven, are you ready?”** Lost screamed as she looked back at him, with no words Four nodded, she nodded back then looked up and began to speak under her breath in a language that Four had never heard before something he’ll have to ask later. Looking around the green glow began to swirl around them, and the next thing he knew they were back at the top of the riven, Four looked around to see the shocked faces of the others that were soon replaced with relief, he turned to thank Lost but stopped and watched as she fell forward in exhaustion, the others shot forwards, Wind in the fount of the group, to catch her before she’d hit the ground, Warriors passing Wind got there in time to catch her.

“She must have passed out from using too much energy,” Time began, as he looking up to see the sun begin to set, “Let’s make camp, for the night, then in the morning we head to the nearest village.” the other’s nodded and began to look for a good spot to start setting up for the night. Four stayed close to Warriors, who still was carrying Lost in his arms, “Four.” at hearing his name, he looked over to see Hyrule standing there looking at him in concern, “Are you ok?” Four didn’t know what to say,  physically he was fine, emotionally not so much. “I’ll be fine, Hyrule but thanks.” Hyrule didn’t look convinced but nodded before turning to Wild to hand him a potion, Wild turned to deny it but one look from Twilight had him taking it.

Four looked back to see Hyrule looking Lost over for any injuries, Wind coming over to see if his mother-figure was ok, “Shes a little paler than she normally is and  exhausted but she should be fine, as long as she gets proper rest, Wind.” Four watched as Wind shoulders relaxed and he sighed in relief at the news, “Good, I don’t want her hurt if I can help it.” Four looked away and began to help look for a good spot for the camp that night.

* * *

That night, Four sat on watch, thinking over the events earlier that day, the fight, the fall, and Lost using her, he guests, magic, to get them both to safety. Four heard a groan and turned to meet the blue-eyes of Lost, looking him over, seeing that he was looking at her she smiled, “Hey.”, she said as she tried to sit up, “Hey! Don’t do that you're not fully recovered yet.” four had lapped up from where he was sitting, too push her back down, “I'll be fine, Duckling.” Four froze, Duckling, that’s a new one, shaking his head he gave his best stern glare as he could, “No, you need rest.” Four could see Lost search his face before nodding and laying back down, but not falling asleep, “Where you hurt?”, “No.”, “Good, I don’t know what I would have done knowing you got hurt.”, Four didn’t know what to say to that.

They stayed there in silence for a moment, Four thinking over what Lost had just said, but something that, the rest of  _ him _ pointed out that needed to be addressed, “Duckling?” Lost looked back to him and smiled, “I thought it fit, considering that  _ other _ parts of you.” She replied with a smirk, Four froze, as did Red, Vio, and Green but Blue started to scream,  ** _“HOW IN THE HELL DOES SHE KNOW!?”_ ** , “You… know about….  **that** ?” Lost nodded, “Your sword has very powerful magic in it, that I can tell what that magic is used for but I’m more shocked that no one has said anything yet.” Four was dumbfounded at that, Lost just smiled and closed her eyes to rest, Four watched for a moment before turning around to look back into the forest, Blue was still screeching, as Red tried to calm him down, Vio and Green sat silently in confusion.

Four sat like that for an hour before he went to wake up Warriors for his turn on watch, as he began to settle down for the night Warriors caught his attention, “You ok? You seem confused.”, “I’m ok just thinking.” Warriors gave him a face that said,  _ ‘Tell me everything.’  _ Four shook his head as he laid down into his bedroll for the night,  _ ‘Duckling, I like it.’  _ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

  
Lost’s POV

Lost awoke to the early morning light on her face, she grimaced, she hasn’t felt like this in  ** _years_ ** , not since she and Lycon had to jump off the top of Mount Floria to escape monsters, and she had to teleport them to safety. That was not how she had planned that day to go.

Sitting slowly up from her bedroll she looked around to see the others were still asleep, all but herself and Hyrule, hearing movement behind him, he turned to look at in her direction, seeing her awake he moved towards her, “How are you feeling Lost?” Hyrule asked, “Like I was hit by a Goron, but other than that I’m good.”, “Are you sure?”, “Yes Hyrule, I’m fine, I’ve dealt with this once before so I’ll be fine.” Hyrule nodded hesitantly but went back to what he was doing, Lost sighed and looked at the others sleep, Legend was sprawled out on his back, mouth open snoring, Calf (Wind) was cuddling with Sky as they slept, Wild and Twilight slept facing one another, with Wild holding Twilight’s hand, Time was sleeping close too the to, laying on his back, and Duckling, who lying in his bedroll facing her, she smiled and laid back down, and turned on to her side to face him, she toke his hand and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take her once again.


End file.
